Remember
by MyNameIsCrazy
Summary: There was one more crucial character that was banished to Storybrooke to eliminate the threat she posed. Morgana Le Fay. The Moste Powerful Sorceress as she was so rightly called. Even Rumpelstiltskin craved her power. But when she was left before the curse and never found by her love, she wants to give up the fight. But will she have the courage to when he returns at last for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I do not own OUAT! Just Morgan/Morgana Le Fay!**

* * *

It was like waking up from a dream. My head was swimming with what had happened, and the last place I remember being. And the last person I was with. It was the palace for my birthday. With the pirate I was in love with. Killian Jones. But where was he? He promised that he would be here to find me after the curse.

But he lied to me. And you never lie to a sorceress.

"Morgan!" a male voice called to me. I turned around, auburn hair flying, trying to find Killian, but there was only Leroy. My shoulders slumped, my heart sank and anger rose instead.

"Where is Killian?" I asked angrily. I felt the magic flowing through my body and down to my fingertips. I tried to control it, but somehow a small bottle filled with a thick dark liquid floated out of my pocket.

Leroy looked at me with shock and then at the bottle. "What is that?"

"Ever hear of a blood seal?" I asked him.

* * *

I had left her. Every day I thought of her. Even with Milah by my side, Morgana Le Fay was always on my mind. Her thick auburn hair, her emerald eyes, her slightly pointed ears, and the birth marks on her back where wings should've been. I could see her in Cora's looking glass. There she was. Just inches in front of me. She was so beautiful. She looked just how she did from the day I left.

But she was never going to forgive me. I didn't come for her. I had found another woman. I had left her with nothing but a memory. She undoubtedly never wanted to see me again. But no matter how much she didn't want to be around me, every part of my body and soul ached desperately for her.

As I looked at her in the glass I saw something in her hand. It was the blood seal. Involuntarily, I reached into my breast pocket and pulled out my phial. Her blood swirled incomprehensible through mine, and something in my heart jerked.

She was about to break it.

"No!" I yelled, beating against the frame of the looking glass.

"Break that, and you'll never see her again. Break the phial, you'll never rekindle what's lost. Although now, it's past a point where it's too late to rekindle any spark," Cora said, walking up to the back of the glass, caressing the side of it.

"What do you mean?" I snarled.

She tsked me and smiled. "She's beginning to hate you. Well, hate is too kind still. She's starting to loathe you for what you did to her. Running off with some other man's wife? Any woman in her right mind would kill you. And that's low, even for a pirate."

"She loved me and I loved her. It's different," I explained angrily.

"What about Morgana? She loved you. You loved her. How different is that?"

* * *

I could feel his presence. The blood seal started to grow warm in my hand and I looked at it. It was starting to glow dimly. He was near. But where? It was like he was right in front of me. I could almost feel the leather of his vest, the billowy fabric of his black shirt, his taut muscles, his deep grey eyes, his scruffy face... No... I was determined to loathe him.

Unable to bear the pain any longer, I started to raise my arm to throw the bottle on the ground and smash it, releasing me from my promise, and I was about to too, when Mary Margaret came running over.

"Morgan! You don't want to do that," she said consolingly. "Think of everything you have been through with him. That's enough to ferry your emotions for him." Her face was worried yet kind and gentle, and I knew she was right.

"But how? You know how volatile my magic is when under compromising situations," I retaliated. Without thinking, I raised my hand again and threw the bottle onto the ground, attempting to smash it again, but Ruby caught it.

"Let me hold onto this, Morgan," she said, putting her hand on my upper arm. "For safe keeping." She put the phial into her pocket and smiled. I clutched my shoulders and broke down, sobbing.

"He lied to me. He left me. He didn't even bother to look for me. How can I ever forget that? Breaking that bottle will help me!" I wailed.

"Breaking that bottle will only go to show that you're too weak to handle heartbreak," a cold voice said from behind us. I stood, wiping my tears and turned around to face Regina.

"What could you possibly know about weakness. I can beat you any day. I am far more powerful than you," I barked. Regina only smiled.

"You need to stand on your own two feet and not depend on him. He left you, Morgana. There's no coming back from that," Regina replied.

"Why are you telling her this?" Mary Margaret shot. Regina only laughed, and smiled even wider.

"As one heartbroken woman to another, I think she understands," Regina smirked, glaring knowingly at Mary Margaret. Turning on her heel, she walked away, coat flapping about her legs.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark when I was walking home from the market. I had sold five spells and six potions today, as well as eleven charms and twelve protection amulets. I was quite proud of myself. The coins in my purse jingled merrily and I smiled. This was more than I needed to get me through the entire month.

I headed down the sea cliff pathway that took me to my house and smiled. I knew for sure that tonight was a special night. It was the night that he was going to be here. I saw over the cliff side a ship with white sails and gold paint on it bad beamed. I ran towards my house, heart lighter than air.

My small little house in the woods was so close to a natural port that ships would come in from long voyages, stay over night then leave again. Never in my house, but I did offer them food and drink. Any humble sorceress would. It was only the polite thing to do. My home was always open to the sea weary voyager.

Many men came and went in my house, all trying to make a hearty impression on me, but none of them ever did. Except one man, a pirate. He made a point to come to me the fifteenth day after every half moon. And that was today.

I walked into my house and hung up my royal blue cloak and turned around. There he was, sitting at my table by the fire, boots propped up on the table itself.

"Hello, my lovely lady," he said, smiling. He rose to meet me and pulled me into his arms. He held my gaze for a good long while before his face started to get closer to mine. I smiled and met him halfway. His lips were warm and soft, just like how I knew they'd always be. It had been six cycles of the moon so far since he had first come to me. Twelve visits were enough to make me smitten with the swashbuckling scoundrel.

He pulled away after what felt like an era and we were both gasping for breath. He led me outside to my bend I had made but hand and secured with magic and we sat down.

"Killian, my darling, I have some bad news," I said. Killian, who was resting his head on my shoulder, sat up.

"What is it enchantress of my heart?" he said. When he spoke like that, I tended to melt into his arms. But this time, despite the melting, I kept my stature.

"I have been asked, by a powerful sorcerer to be his apprentice," I said glumly. He looked so elated and happy, but his face fell almost immediately.

"My desire, isn't that what you've dreamed of? Improving your magic, gaining a vaster amount of knowledge?" he asked, kneeling on front of me on the ground. He took my hands in his and turned them palm up, kissing them gently. I took one hand back and caressed his dark hair, he leaning into my touch.

"I have always wanted this, and it is a once in a lifetime opportunity. But it also means losing you. And I can't do that," I said, cupping his face and lifting it up. He pulled out of my hands and rested his head in my lap, arms wrapped around my lower legs.

"I want you to take any opportunity to better your magic. You have an exceptional gift, rapturous beauty," he said, his vioice partially muffled by my skirts. I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I have one moon to decide," I announced. Killian looked up and me and smiled.

"Then I will stay off the seas and stay with you," he replied. I gaped at him. These were words that were almost rarely uttered from the mouth of a pirate.

"Would you really do that?" I asked incredulously. Killian smiled and I squealed for joy. He pulled me up into his arms and kissed me deeply. I was so in love. There was no way I could ever change the way I felt.

* * *

"Ruby, I could kill him!" I shrieked. Granny, completely unphased by my rage, handed me another stack of old dishes which were promptly slid off the table and lobbed at the side wall near the kitchen. I barely touched them, but I let my magic do all the work. Whipping my arms in the motions felt so good.

Ruby handed me a single plate and smiled. "Do one physically. The repercussions are fantastic," she grinned. I took the plate and lobbed it at the wall with every energy I could muster in my body. It shattered with a satisfying crash.

I stood there, breathing heavily and grinned. "That felt good," I said. The girls cheered and whooped happily and ran over to me. I laughed along with them.

"This is good," Mary Margaret said to me, still grinning. My face fell and I shook my head.

"It feels good, but it isn't good for me," I answered and walked out of Granny's. I shoved my hands into my pockets and started walking down the street to my shop and apartment above it. I had a small apothecary, selling lotions and soaps and candles and other things such as jewelry, perfume, charms, dream catchers, and other such trinkets as well.

I guessed that being a sorceress carried over into the real world.

I walked up to my apartment and as soon as I opened the door, the breeze of sea air and leather polish floated around my nose. I looked around the apartment, expecting someone to jump out and surprise me, but no one did. All that was there was my vera da doors open and the curtains billowing in the evening air.


	3. Chapter 3

He had been here. I know he had. There were wet boot prints all over my floor leading all around my apartment. I followed the ones into my bedroom and looked around. Some of my shirts and dresses had been pulled out of my dresser and laid gently on my bed. They were all placed neatly around the edge of my bed, my long black dress I wore so frequently during my apprenticeship laid directly in the middle.

The moonlight filtered in and I heard heavy boot falls behind me. I turned around and was face to face with Killian.

* * *

I stood at the balcony in my bed chamber in the castle, leaning on my arms, gazing at the moon and stars. I was supposed to be memorizing the patterns of the stars, charting their movements in order to help me find my own astrological center, but my mind was elsewhere.

"My sweet child," my teacher said, walking into the room. I turned to face my teacher and smiled. His long white beard and hair were tied with silver cords, and he was dressed in a midnight blue bed robe and slippers and he wore atop his head a silver nightcap.

"Master Merlin, I was just," I started. He only smiled and chuckled warmly.

"I understand my child. You miss your pirate. Arthur has told me. He is quite fond of you, my dear," he said, smiling. I nodded, and sighed. I didn't return the affections Arthur showed towards me. He was a dear, sweet companion, and I enjoyed many an afternoon in his presence.

Merlin put his arm around my shoulders and led me out to my balcony again. I stared at the skies again and he tilted my chin towards him. His silver eyes gleamed with years upon years of magic and knowledge and I felt more than unworthy to be his apprentice.

"The stars of the universe are numerous," he went on. I looked at him and smiled.

"Where are you going with this, Master Merlin?" I laughed. He chuckled.

"No where," he replied. He hugged me tightly and kissed my burgundy hair. "Get to sleep, my dear. Arthur's expecting you tomorrow night."

I sighed. The king, Arthur's father, was having a celebration for his son's twentieth birthday and Arthur himself invited me.

Merlin left my room and I wandered over to my bed. Climbing in, I curled up into a ball and gazed into the evening sky, silver moonlight flooding into my room.

The next day I woke to a series of maids flitting about my room, laying out a long emerald green ball gown along with silk slippers and emerald jewelry. I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes groggily and sighed.

"Oh madam! You're awake!" a maid said excitedly. She rushed over to me, carrying a tray of breakfast. She set it in front of me and I turned it away.

"Please leave me in peace this morning," I said loudly. The maids stopped in their tracks and curtsied in unison, all leaving the room in single file. I climbed out of bed and walked over to examine the lavish piles of taffeta and silk that were my ball gown. It was exquisite. Next to it lay a mask of emerald paint that had ivy leaves molded into the mask.

I ran my fingers over the dress. Tonight was going to be wonderful.

* * *

Trumpets flared and the ballroom was filled with guests. Every guest was wearing a lavish costume and spectacular mask. I peered around a banister and felt someone at my back. I turned to see a man all in black with a full-faced pirate mask standing at my back, right hand on the right side of my waist, left hand held out for my own. His eyes were in shadow so I couldn't make out his appearance. The music was just cuing up when he led me down the stairs in magnificent manner.

The entire room hushed. Whispers floated around and I could see Arthur at the other end of the room turning red. The man who escorted me down the stairs swooped low in a bow and held out his hand. I curtsied and took it graciously, and he began to waltz me around the room. The soft rustle of my gown was enough to set such a magnificent mood for a magnificent night.

Not once did I grow weary, or become dizzy. With the court, I kept up a gay conversation and light laughter, enjoying the punch and company offered to me. My gentleman friend who shared my first waltz was constantly by my side, not saying a word, but always there. He nodded his agreement at times when necessary and I smiled. I turned to him.

"In a few minutes, follow me out to the gardens," I whispered. He nodded his agreement and I excused myself. I began to walk away when Arthur stepped directly in my path.

"You look lovely," he said cordially, bowing. Respectfully, I curtsied as well, but I was looking towards the open veranda doors.

"Arthur, I must excuse myself. An old friend has attended and I wish to speak with them alone," I said. I tried to walk away, but he caught me by the crook of my elbow.

"They can wait one waltz. I've been waiting to dance with you all night," he whispered. I smiled and tried, in vain, to pull away again.

"Arthur, please, this dance can wait," I said. I tugged free and hurried to the gardens. Out on the veranda, there was almost no one. Except my companion. He turned around and walked over to me. His black leather costume squeaked a bit when he bowed and raised my hand to where his lips were and straightened again. He stepped behind me and pulled the hair away from my neck. He held my shoulders tenderly and I noticed a familiar looking ring on his middle right finger.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," the most familiar of voices whispered. I gasped and whipped around, the moonlight shining right on their eyes. The blue eyes I knew so well were shining there. The man removed his mask and I nearly passed out from shock.


End file.
